Bills, Bills, Bills
Bills, Bills, Bills (en español Cuentas, Cuentas, Cuentas) es una canción interpretada en el episodio "The Sue Sylvester Shuffle". Es interpretada por Blaine, Kurt y los Dalton Warblers. La canción es originalmente interpretada por Destiny's Child, de su segundo álbum de estudio The Writing's on the Wall. Letra At first we started out real cool, Taking me places I ain't never been But now your getting comfortable Ain't doing those things you did no more Your slowly makin' me pay for things Your money should be handling And now you ask to use my car (car) Drive it all day and don't fill up the tank And you have the audacity To even come and step to me Ask to hold some money from me Until you get your check next week You triflin', good for nothing type of brother Silly me, why haven't I found another A baller, when times get hard I need someone to help me out Instead of a scrub like you who don't know what a man's about Can you pay my bills Can you pay my telephone bills Can you pay my automo'bills If you did then maybe we could chill I don't think you do So you and me are through Now you've been maxing out my card (card) Give me bad credit, buy me gifts with my own ends Haven't paid the first bill But instead you heading to the mall Going on shopping sprees Perpetrating to your friends that you be ballin' And then you use my cell phone (phone) Callin' who ever that you think's at home And then when the bill comes all of a sudden you be acting dumb Don't know where none of these calls come from When your mamma's numbers here more than once You triflin', good for nothing type of brother Silly me, why haven't I found another A baller, when times get hard I need someone to help me out Instead of a scrub like you who don't know what a man's about Can you pay my bills Can you pay my (ooh) telephone bills Can you pay my automo'bills (Can you pay my bills) If you did then maybe we could chill I don't think you do (no) So you and me are through You triflin', good for nothing type of brother Silly me, why haven't I found another You triflin', good for nothing type of brother Silly me, why haven't I found another Can you pay my bills Can you pay my telephone bills Can you pay my automo'bills I don't think you do So you and me are through Can you pay my bills Can you pay my telephone bills Can you pay my automo'bills (Pay my telephone, telephone bills) If you did then maybe we could chill I don't think you do So you and me are through Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por The Warblers Categoría:Canciones del episodio The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el Dalton Academy Categoría:Glee: The Music Presents The Warblers Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada Categoría:Solos